


even the stars go cold eventually

by evanescentdawn



Series: arthur & merlin [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Everything Hurts, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Merlin Needs a Hug (Merlin), Post-Canon, The Author Regrets Nothing, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: For the fanfic sentence ask: Merlin had spent centuries playing an endless game of waiting, but now he would end it—he would seek out the one he’d waited for, in death.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: arthur & merlin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845400
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	even the stars go cold eventually

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to kyler for this lovely piece of angsty prompt <3

It was dark, the sunlight had settled a long time away and—in a way, it seemed fitting for his him, for his end. Merlin has walked so long in the dark, all his life practically has never known anything else. He was tired, the world had changed, time has passed, eras changed (Camelot burned down) and—Merlin had waited, waited, and _waited_ , never ever stopped, curled Kilgharrah’s words and promise tight in his chest, like fire, that burned and kept him goingand living. Each day that Merlin rose out of the bed and drank water and ate and laughed it was with the hope that someday Arthur would but— he _never_ —  
  
Merlin kept waiting though, could not, didn’t know how _not_ to and thought—as magic started to disappear, slowly, till he was only left— _now, surely now is the time_ and _Arthur has to rise now_ and _...maybe now?_ and _please?_ until the burning fire in his heart had dimmed along with hope, the strength in his bones and his capability to still love to people, animals, the sun on his skin— even his ability to _feel_ — 

and Melin had found himself back at the lake of Avalon, same as always, but, with the Excalibur in his hands.   
  
(He doesn’t hear Arthur’s sharp gasp or see the hand that shots up out of the lake; only feels the bliss of the _end_ whentheburning, burning hot-sharp pain lances through him as the Excalibur buries into heart and Merlin falls—

— “ _MERLIN_!” —

as Arthur rises.) 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thanks for reading. <3


End file.
